It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood, Part II
by Michelle Heath
Summary: Part II of the ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

**PART II - CHAPTER ONE**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: September 29, 2016**

(True to her word, Libby calls Steve's cellular phone as soon as she gets home with Emily. Putting her cellular phone on speaker, Libby hands her granddaughter the phone as soon as it starts to ring. As soon as Steve answers, Emily immediately starts saying, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy", and giggling excitedly.)

"Hey, Emily, how's Daddy's baby girl?"

"Me at Ganma's!"

"I know you're at Ganma's, Em. Did you know you were going to spend the night with her and Ganpa?"

"Yep! Mommy sick."

"Your Mommy _is_ sick and she and I don't want _you_ to get sick so you're going to stay with Ganma and Ganpa, okay."

"Want my Mommy!"

(And both Sam and Steve can hear the change in their daughter's voice that alerts them to the fact that she's about to start crying and Sam quickly leans closer to her husband, who also has his phone on speaker, and responds.)

"Emily, Baby, you know that Mommy and Daddy love you so much, don't you?"

"Yep! Want Mommy!"

"Em, the doctor gave Mommy some medicine so I won't be sick anymore, but it's going to take a little time for me to get better. You'll have fun at Ganma's and Ganpa's."

(But, proving, once again, that she is definitely Sam's and Steve's daughter and, therefore, quite stubborn. Emily responds by raising her little voice to full volume and also begins crying.)

"WANT! MOMMY!"

(Sam's eyes are tearing up now, and Steve slips an arm around her and sends a somewhat apologetic look in his wife's direction as he decides to take control of the situation before both his daughter _**and**_ his wife are crying.)

"Emily Anne McGarrett, stop that right this minute!"

(And she does; the only sound Sam and Steve can hear are the little "chuffling" noises Emily makes when she's trying to stop crying.)

"Daddy. . ma . mad . at . Em-a-lee."

"Daddy's not really made at you, Baby Girl, you just need to understand that you can't have your Mommy right this minute."

"Me _**love**_ Mommy."

"And your Mommy loves you, too, Em, but Mommy's sick right now. Want Mommy to feel better?"

"Ye . . yes."

"Okay, then, be a good girl for Ganma. All this crying and yelling you're doing is only making Mommy feel bad."

"Kay. . . Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"Love you."

"I love you, too, Emily, forever and then some. Goodnight, Sweetheart. Mommy will call you tomorrow."

"Nighty night. Daddy?"

"Right here, Baby Girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow, too. Be good for Ganma and Ganpa. Love you. Libby?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"Seems like Emily's going to be a bit out of sorts tonight."

"She'll be fine, Steve. How are you feeling, Sam?"

"So far, so good, Mom."

"Have you tried to eat or drink anything, yet?"

"No, Ma'am, but I promise I'll try something a little later. Mom, If Emily . ."

"Emily will be fine, Sam. Now, you behave yourself and let Steve take care of you. Get some rest and we'll talk to both of you in the morning. Love you."

(As soon as the call is ended, Sam and Steve just look at one another for a moment. Realizing that she isn't the only one who's missing their daughter, Sam squeezes her husband's hand, gives him a kiss on the cheek, and lays her head on his shoulder while they both let the calming sight and sounds of the ocean wash over them both.

Mike looks around Allen Henderson's office and smiles in satisfaction. Between him, Caroline, Mrs. Tyson, and Senior Chief Evans, they have gotten through the budget meeting, re-arranged the flight exercises schedule, and Mrs. Tyson even straightened up Sam's office so it is, once again, neatly organized, and they have accomplished all this by 1700 hours. Thanking Mrs. Tyson and the Senior Chief and bidding them good night, Mike tells Caroling to go home, get out of her uniform, get her husband, and come to his and Libby's house for dinner citing the fact that they may need the Williams' assistance with Emily. An hour later, Caroline and Danny walk into her parents' den to find Adm. Michael Thrasher sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and a small frown on his face as his granddaughter sits across from him in an identical pose and with an identical expression on her beautiful, little face. Libby's soft laughter fills their ears as she leans on the long bar separating the kitchen from the den and watches her husband and granddaughter.)

"Well, Mike, what are you going to do now?"

"What's going on, Libby?"

"Emily is not happy about the fact that she isn't going to see her Mommy and Daddy tonight and, although Steve laid the law down to her when he and Sam talked to her earlier on the phone, she started begging her Ganpa to take her to Mommy and Daddy as soon as he walked in the door. Apparently, Adm. Thrasher has not yet transitioned into Ganpa, and he is having a meeting of the minds with Emily about her attitude."

"Hmmph. Looks more like a Mexican standoff to me."

(And Danny's glibly uttered statement earns him a glare from his father-in-law and both his wife and mother-in-law are trying to smother their giggles. Danny, not caring one bit that he may be entering "enemy territory", strolls over and casually drops down on one of the sofas so he can get a better view of this confrontation between Emily and Mike.)

"Want Mommy and Daddy."

"We've been over this, Emily. Your mother is sick, your father is taking care of her, neither of them want you to catch what she has, and you're staying with me and Ganma until your mother feels better."

"WANT! MOMMY! WANT! DADDY!"

"You, young lady, are about to be on report! Do not yell at me!"

(And even though Mike didn't raise his voice, his tone is stern and his frown has deepened. Emily is completely unfazed by her grandfather's posturing and she stands up on her sturdy little legs and walks closer to Mike until she is mere inches from him; one of Steve's trademark dark frowns on her little face. Placing both her little hands on either side of Mike's face, she speaks slowly and succinctly as if she believes him to be either deaf or thick-headed.)

"Me. Want. Mommy and Daddy!"

"Hey, Emily, how about you come over here and talk to Uncle Danny while Ganpa takes a little break?"

"Me want Mommy and Daddy, Unka Danny."

"Yeah, I know you do, Sweetheart but you're just going to have to make do with me and Aunt Caroline, and Ganma and Ganpa."

(And, miracle of miracles, Emily throws her little arms around Danny's neck, gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and starts giggling. If possible, Mike's frown gets even darker. Throwing his hands up in disgust, Mike picks himself up off the floor and plops down on one of the bar stools while Libby and Caroline quickly busy themselves with dinner so that Mike won't see their smiles.

When Chin passes everything that has transpired during the day on to his wife, Lana looks at him with a bit of apprehension in her expression.)

"Um, does having this person from the Senator's office observe Five-O mean we won't be going to San Francisco?"

"Absolutely not. I've got leave time on the books, Steve told me to take it, and we are, most definitely, going to San Francisco for your birthday."

"Chin, if you need to stay here until things settle down, it's okay. We can celebrate my birthday here and go to San Francisco another time. I won't mind; really."

" _ **I**_ would, Lana. Personally, I think our guest will be with us just a few days and, when he or she figures out they're not going to find anything Sen. Mills can use to discredit us, they'll want to get back to their own office ASAP."

"You guys don't have any surprises planned for this person, do you?"

"Of course not. Just gets pretty boring around our office sometimes."

(Kono arrives home to find that Tony is already there and he and Eric are playing "Find the Tangos". After picking her son up and getting her welcome home hug and kiss, Kono also gets a very nice welcome home kiss from her husband, before she heads into the kitchen to see what Tony has started for dinner."

"Hey, you know what's going on with Sam?"

"You mean do I know that she tossed her cookies at the O Club, ended up in the E.R. at the base hospital, and that, until Adm. Henderson gets back from San Diego, Adm. Thrasher is acting base Commander? Yeah, it's all over the base along with the fact that almost all of our air group is either in the hospital or home on Sick Leave with some kind of really nasty virus."

"She was supposed to fly to Washington Sunday. Wonder if she's going to be well enough to go then?"

"Well, if she isn't, Adm. Thrasher will be the acting base Commander a while longer because Adm. Henderson will have to go to Washington. How's your budget thing going, K?"

"Turns out that's the least of our worries right now. This Mills woman asked the Governor to allow one of her Aides observe Five-O for a few days and the Governor's given it the green light. Can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to having some bureaucrat hanging over my shoulder for God knows how long."

"Steve isn't giving this Aide full access, is he?"

"Of course not, but I have a feeling that this person is not going to behave and follow the guidelines Steve sent up to the Governor. I don't think they're just going to be observing but actually digging around trying to find something they can use against us."

"Which will give Steve the perfect opening to banish them. You guys have a decent password and security protocol system on your computers, don't you?"

"You know we do, Tony; good enough to network with the classified systems at the base."

"Okay, then, K., stop worrying. Hopefully, the most you guys are going to have to put up with this person is two or three days tops. You're not going to have to work later or go in earlier because Steve's home with Sam, are you?"

"Steve's working from home and we're all staying in touch by phone or video chat so, no, it's all good. Why are you grinning?"

"Twenty bucks says Sam is already working from home on her laptop even though she was in the E.R. earlier."

"Nope, not going to take that bet."

(Not only has Danny put Emily into a better mood, he has managed to get most of her dinner in her with a minimum of mess, and he's now playing hide and seek with her out on the back deck while Caroline watches them through one of the windows in Libby's and Mike's kitchen. Mike notices the expression on his daughter's face and walks over to stand next to her and slide an arm around her waist.)

"Danny is going to be so good with our baby when we have one."

"Yes, he is, Sweetheart, and you're going to be a wonderful mother."

"I hope so, Dad."

"You will be, Caroline; I've watched you with Emily and Eric and you're a natural."

"I've had some great examples to follow; Mom, Sam, Kono, Anne Murdock, and Mom and Sam, and Kono will be around to give me some pointers if I need them. And . . . I know you'll be here for me, too, Dad."

"Yes, I will, Caroline. You know, I immediately realized that the reason Emily responded so quickly and so well to Danny was because she hadn't seen him in a couple of days; even though I decided to have a little fun with him and make him think I was put out because he accomplished what I couldn't with Emily. He's a good man, Sweetheart, and he loves you very much. The two of you have been through some very difficult times but you've come through them with flying colors."

"Yes, we have. I don't think I could live if anything happened to Danny. He brings out the best in me."

"Sweetheart, you bring out the best in each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**PART II - CHAPTER TWO**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: November 11, 2016**

(Danny has literally worn little Miss Emily Anne McGarrett out and is carrying her securely in his arms when he finally walks back into the Thrasher's den. Emily's quiet demeanor and drooping eyelids immediately clue everyone else in to the fact that she is just about ready to nod off for the night. Caroline offers to give Emily her bath and tuck her in, but the beautiful, little girl tightens her arms around her Uncle Danny's neck and declares that she wants "Unka Danny" to tuck her into bed. An amused Libby, deciding that there has been more than enough drama with her granddaughter for the day and seeing that the little girl is going down for the count, tells Emily that she may skip her bath and Uncle Danny most certainly may tuck her in for the night. The sweet little girl makes sure she kisses her aunt and grandparents goodnight and happily snuggles into Danny's arms as he carries her down the hallway while asking what story she would like for him to read to her. Libby, watching Caroline as Caroline watches Danny interact with their niece, sees an expression of peace and love on her daughter's face and is comforted by the fact that Caroline will make a fabulous mother one day.

In less than ten minutes, Danny strolls back into the den to find his wife and in-laws having a conversation about the Thrashers taking the boat out when Adm. Henderson gets back to the base.)

"Mom, Danny and I will be glad to take Emily when Adm. Henderson gets back if the doctor thinks Sam might still be contagious."

"I know that, Caroline, but you're going to be very busy at the base while your sister's on Sick Leave, and, with Steve taking care of Sam, Danny's probably going to have his hands full, too. Besides, Beth Newton said she's got a feeling that Tim's going to be called out on an op in the not too distant future and, with her children being teenagers and in and out of the house all the time, Emily will keep her mind off of things."

"I still don't know how Beth and you and Sam and Kono and all the other wives of SEALs do it, Mom. I would absolutely lose it if Danny suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night and I didn't know where he went or how long he'd be gone."

"You wouldn't lose it, Gorgeous. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Besides, you do what you have to do when you want something badly enough."

"Quoting our brother-in-law now, Danny?"

"You bet. Steve has a good idea every now and then."

"Now, don't you two get started on Steve. He's a good man and he loves Sam and Emily more than anything in this world. Besides, he's the reason the two of you met, you know. Wouldn't hurt either of you to give him some credit."

"I do give him some credit, Mike; when he really deserves it. Which is only every now and then because we both know that it's Sam who comes up with all the good ideas."

"And here we go. I say we throw the children out, Libby."

"I agree with you, Mike."

(But Danny and Caroline are already on their feet and heading for the door. Without Caroline having said a word, Danny knows his wife is more tired than she's letting on and they both need to get some rest before tackling the extra work loads they're both going to have for the next few days. They are both quiet on the way home but it is a peaceful and comfortable kind of quiet. When Caroline slips into bed beside her husband, who is reading over a file, she plucks the folder out of his hands, puts it on his bedside table, and snuggles down into his arms.)

"I know that whatever it is that your reading is important, Danny, but I'd like to have a few minutes of your time if I may."

"Sure you can, Gorgeous. What's up?"

"Watching you with Emily tonight just . . . Well, I think I feel even more deeply in love with you over the past few hours. You are _so_ good with Emily, Danny. I know you have experience with toddlers because of Grace, but it just seems to come so naturally to you. I just hope that I will be able to deal with our baby half as well."

"Of course you will, Caroline. They call it the 'maternal instinct' but I think it pretty much applies to mothers _and_ fathers. The second your baby is born you just . . _know_ what to do and when to do it. I mean, yeah, you make some mistakes every now and then but they're usually small ones, thank God, and you learn from them. Sweetheart, when we have a baby of our own, you're going to be a wonderful mother."

(Sam finally ate a little chicken broth and sipped on a little Sprite© and is now lying in Steve's arms with her head resting on his chest. So far, she has managed to keep the fluids down without any nausea. Their daughter is on her mind and she knows that Steve, too, is missing Emily. Tilting her head so that she can look up at Steve's handsome face, Sam's lips curve into a gentle smile and her heart skips a beat as all the love she feels for this strong, honorable man floods through her anew.)

"Steve."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"She'll be okay." hen she said I was mad at her."

"She knows you weren't really mad at her, Steve."

"I know that, Beautiful. I just keep hearing that little quiver in her voice w

"Yeah, I know that, too, Sam, but it tears me up just the same."

"She knows you love her. She loves you, too; very much."

"You and Emily are my life, Sam. Honest to God, I don't know how I _lived_ before you came into my life. After we talked to Em, I started thinking about everything that's going on with the Five-O budget and this Senator and, you know what? None of that mattered so much anymore."

"I'm right there with you, Steve. Nothing is more important to me than you and Emily."

"Sam, I know I asked you this right after Emily was born, but"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Steve, I'm ready to have another baby."

"I love you Sam; forever and always."

(Steve is just ending a call with Kono the next morning when Sam walks into their kitchen and straight into Steve's strong arms. Slipping an arm around Sam's slender waist and kissing the top of her head, Steve tells Kono to call him if they need him, tosses his cellular phone onto the counter, and pulls her fully to him.)

"You look much better than you did yesterday, Sam."

"I _feel_ much better than I did yesterday."

"Sam . ."

"Don't worry, Sailor, I'm not about to throw on a uniform and go tearing off to the base. Dad gave me a direct order to follow the doctor's orders and I have never disobeyed a direct order from a superior Officer."

"And we both know it's your mother that you don't want to tick off."

"You don't want my mother ticked off at either one of us, Steve."

"No, Ma'am, I don't. Libby can be quite . . . formidable at times."

"She'll be glad to know that she has another SEAL quaking in his boots."

"Another SEAL?"

"Yeah. She's had Dad wrapped since before they were married."


	3. Chapter 3

**PART II - CHAPTER THREE**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: November 12, 2016**

(The very first thing Sam does while Steve is heating more broth for her and cooking eggs and bacon for himself is call her mother. Putting Steve's cellular phone on speaker and placing it on the kitchen table between them, she fiddles with her spoon while awaiting an answer. It is their daughter's voice, and not Libby's, that has both Sam and Steve grinning from ear to ear.)

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"Good morning, Em. Did you sleep okay?"

"Slept with Ganma and Ganpa."

"You did? Did Ganma and Ganpa actually get to sleep, Baby Girl?"

"Yes, Steve, Mike and I actually did get some sleep; amazingly."

"Let me guess, Libby; you put Emily to bed, and she couldn't go to sleep."

"Actually, Danny put Emily to bed, after giving her dinner and playing with her for a couple of hours, and she went right to sleep. She woke up around midnight, however, crying for her Mommy and Daddy and Mike simply scooped her from her baby bed and put her in with us. She was cuddled up next to Ganpa and sound asleep before he turned off the lamp on his bedside table."

"Danny fed Emily, played with her for hours, and got her to sleep?"

"Yes, Steve, he did. . . . . . Steve?"

(But it is the sound of Sam's soft and amused laughter that Libby hears in response.)

"Steve's having a little bit of a hard time formulating a coherent sentence, Mom. In fact, he's speechless."

"Well, he'll certainly get over _that_ soon enough. How are _you_ feeling this morning, Sam?"

"Much better than I did yesterday, but don't worry, I'm not going to even think about trying to report for duty. . . I may need you to come over here and take care of Steve, though. I think he's in shock."

"Very funny, Sam."

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Good morning, Emily! Are you being a good girl for Ganma?"

"I a good girl!"

"Yes, you are, Sweetheart, and Daddy and I need you to be a good girl a while longer, okay?"

"Want Mommy."

"I know you do, Em. I want you, too, but Mommy's still not feeling completely well, yet, and neither Daddy nor I want you to get sick, too. Besides, you always have fun at Ganma's and Ganpa's."

"Goin' shoppin' with Ganma!"

"What are you going shopping for, Em?"

"M&Ms!"

"I'm taking my granddaughter shopping for a new swimsuit, Sam. She's just about outgrown the one she has."

"That takes care of a couple of hours, Libby, but what are you going to do to keep Em occupied for the rest of the day?"

"I hate to break it to you, Steve, but you're not the only person in Emily's life who can keep her busy. Now, take care of Sam and, if you're a good boy, Emily and I will get you a surprise. Love you both."

(And after Emily and her parents say goodbye, Libby disconnects the call. One of his trademark dark frowns on his handsome face, Steve glares at his cellular phone for a moment before looking up into his wife's beautiful face and highly amused expression.)

"You had that coming, Steve. You knew better."

"But, Sam. . ."

"Steve, Emily loves you very, very much. You're her Daddy and always will be, and that's not going to change. Emily will never love anyone else the way she loves you, Sailor; neither will I. Now, I don't know about you, but I have some work to do on my laptop so I'm going upstairs and get started."

(And still feeling a nagging tug of something tight in his chest, Steve follows Sam upstairs because he, also, has work to do even though his thoughts are solidly on his little girl.

A couple of hours later, Steve's cellular phone rings and Kono's name pops up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Kono, what's up?"

"Besides my blood pressure? Plenty!"

"Whoa, slow down. What's got you spitting bullets?"

"Not what, _**WHO**_! Melissa McCreedy Santos, Senior Aide to Sen. Barbara Mills! She graduated from Harvard Law a year ago, went to work on Mills' Senate campaign a month after graduation, and is standing at the smart table voicing her list of _demands_ to Danny and Chin as we speak!"

"Kono, "

"She's five feet, eight inches of blue-eyed, blonde wearing stiletto heels, a skirt that _barely_ covers her business, a sleeveless top that's cut so low I'm surprised she hasn't fallen out of it, yet, and she's about to have a heart attack because she snagged a fingernail on the door as she was coming into the office!"

"Take a breath, Kono! Geez, tell us how you really feel."

"Did you hear what I said, Steve? She's got a written list of demands, not requests, demands that she walked in the door and handed to Danny. She also wants to know why you're not here!"

(Sam and Steve exchange a concerned look and Sam answers Kono before Steve can.)

"Tell Ms. Santos that Steve will be in his office in twenty minutes, please. And, Kono, please do your dead-level best not to kill her before he gets there."

"Only because you asked me to, Sam. How're you feeling?"

"Better than I did yesterday. Exactly what kind of demands does this woman have, Kono?"

"She wants immediate and complete access to _all_ our computer files, she wants one of us, and she doesn't care who, to turn our office over to her while she's here, and she wants to have full and unfettered access to, and I quote, 'the charming, dedicated, and heroic Steve McGarrett.'"

"On second thought, kill her, Kono; very, very painfully."

"Thought you might see things my way, Sam. Don't worry, Steve, _**I**_ won't kill her before you get here but I can't speak for Danny or Chin, and, right now, they're both looking a little worse for the wear."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

(Steve's concern that Ms. Santos showed up completely unannounced, and while he was not in the office, is tempered by the fact that his wife displayed a little, teensy bit of jealousy during the phone call with Kono. Knowing, however, that it is not the time to bring that up, he quickly smothers his grin, logs off his laptop and grabs his gun and badge.)

"I'll be back as soon as I get Ms. Santos settled, Sam."

"Oh, no, you won't. You need to take care of business."

"You're sick, Sam. I need to take care of you."

"I'm fine. I've kept everything down since last night, I'm not the slightest bit nauseous, and I'm perfectly capable of heating soup and pouring a soft drink. I'm just going to work on my laptop and make a few phone calls. Unlike you, I don't have anyone in my office waiting for me."

"Waiting for the charming, dedicated, and heroic me, Sam."

"Get out."

"Love you, too, Beautiful."

(Steve tries to mentally prepare himself for whatever it is he's walking into as he takes the elevator up to the Five-O offices, but the absolute calm and quiet scene that greets him is not what he was expecting. Kono, Danny, and Chin are all working on their computers in their offices and there doesn't seem to be any broken glass or bloody bodies anywhere in sight. Knowing exactly where their "visitor" is, he sticks his head in Kono's office door with a frown on his face and exasperation in his voice.)

"You put her in _**my**_ office?"

"You weren't here and Danny, Chin, and I were, so, yeah."

"Thanks, Kono, really."

"You're welcome."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the Senator's Aide?"

"Nope. You're on your own."

(But, as it turns out, Steve doesn't have to worry about introductions because the woman in question has seen him leaning in the door to Kono's office and is walking directly toward him from the direction of his office. Turning to face her fully, Steve feels like a deadly, heat-seeking missile is on a collision course with his body. Kono was very accurate in her description of Melissa McCreedy Santos but Steve is not prepared for the intense focus the woman is directing toward him. Just as she reaches the hallway outside Kono's office, Steve notices the smart-assed expressions on Danny's and Chin's faces as they watch the unfolding scene with great interest and he could swear he hears a not-too-quickly covered snicker from Kono.)

"Cmdr. McGarrett, I'm Melissa McCreedy Santos. I work for Sen. Barbara Mills. I was told you were expecting me."

"Actually, Ms. Santos, we _weren't_ expecting you. At least, not quite this soon."

"Oh? Well, I'm here now so why don't we get down to business. I'm going to need complete access to all your files and computer data, Commander. The Senator wants a thorough review of your task force and the only way I can conduct such a review is if I see everything you have. I'll need to accompany you and your team into the field and assist in the investigative process while I'm here, I'll also be working very closely with you so that you can answer any questions I may have, and I'll need to have 24/7 access to _**you**_ until I have completed my work."

"First of all, Ms. Santos, there is classified information on the Five-O computer system so you will be given access only to a randomly selected cross-section of our past and current cases which should give you a very clear idea of how we work. Additionally, if I decide to allow you to accompany any of us out into the field, and that's a big if at this point, you will sit in the car and allow us to work, and since you're not my wife, a member of my team, or the Governor, your access to me is limited to the time I decide to give you. My office is still my office so you're just going to have to work from the desk Off. Montgomery, very thoughtfully, may I add, had set-up for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some work to do."

(And with that, Steve neatly steps around the obnoxious young woman, goes into his office, shuts the door, and sits down at his desk. His six has barely touched the chair seat when his intercom buzzes and he picks up the handset on his office phone.)

"What?"

"So much for behaving more professionally."

"What did you expect me to do, Kono? She was practically issuing me orders!"


	4. Chapter 4

**PART II - CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: February 12, 2017**

(Melissa McCreedy Santos stares at the empty space where Steve was standing for a couple of seconds before she gives herself a mental shake and walks determinedly back into his office. Steve sees her coming out of his peripheral vision but is not inclined to be the least bit nice as she walks right up to his desk.)

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Cmdr. McGarrett. I expect you to give me full and complete access to _all_ your case files, include me in _all_ investigative activities, and give me 24/7 access to you."

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Ms. Santos. You'll have access to the case files we give you, you either stay here or stay in the car when we're out of the office, and your access to me is limited to what time I decide to give you. If these terms don't meet with your approval, you know where the door is located."

"Commander, I don't think you fully appreciate nor understand the situation. Sen. Barbara Mills has had a long and distinguished career serving the people of Hawaii, and she has every intention of making sure that the taxpayers' dollars are not wasted. Unfortunately for you and your team, Sen. Mills is very concerned that the Hawaii Five-O task force is an unnecessary expenditure. Now, you have two choices, Cmdr. McGarrett; you can either cooperate with me and grant all my requests so I can provide the Senator with a thorough and complete report on the necessity of your task force, or I will be forced to tell the Senator that you are, indeed, quite unnecessary for the continued well-being of the citizens of our state."

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Santos?"

"Not at all, Commander. I'm simply pointing out why it would be in your best interest, and the best interests of the members of your team, to cooperate with me."

"You can tell the Senator anything you like, Ms. Santos, but the conditions I just laid out for you are the only ones I'm willing to agree to for the duration of your time here. Again, Off. Montgomery was kind enough to set-up a desk for you out in the main room so I suggest you find your way out of my office and to that desk immediately."

(Having retrieved the woman's purse from the floor under his desk and more or less slamming said purse down on the top of his desk with more force than is necessary, Steve sends a glare in the woman's direction that has caused many, many people, from Junior Officers to hardened criminals, to run in the other direction as fast and as far as possible. Melissa McCreedy Santos, however, glares right back at Steve for a moment before snatching her purse from the desk and leaving Steve's office. He has no doubt that this woman is going to be trouble but there's nothing he can do about her presence at the moment. Picking up the receiver on his desk phone and punching in the correct sequence of numbers that will connect him with his three co-workers, Steve utters two and only two words.)

"Plan B."

(Sam has actually been able to get quite a bit of work done on her laptop in preparation for her upcoming testimony before the Senate committee in Washington. She has also been in touch with her father, Lt. Cmdr. Monroe, Mrs. Tyson, Senior Chief Evans, and Cmdr. Cantrell and has learned that everything is under control on the base as a whole, Flight Ops has three more pilots and two more RIOs off of Sick Leave and back on duty and all maintenance concerns are being dealt with in a timely manner, and, if there are no complications, all of her pilots, RIOs, and maintenance crew members, with the exception of herself and one other pilot, should be off of Sick Leave and back on duty within the next twenty-four hours. Cmdr. Cantrell also tells Sam that, just that morning, he spoke with his counterpart with the Royal Australian Air Force. Seems that a group of pilots with the RAAF who spent three days at Pearl training with the U.S. pilots had promptly gotten sick right after they got back to Australia and that's why all Sam's personnel are sick. Relieved that the cause of the "mystery illness" has been found, and that most of the Flight Ops personnel will be back on duty very soon, Sam thanks Cmdr. Cantrell for the information and asks him to continue to keep her posted. Glancing at the clock, Sam is somewhat surprised to find that it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon and she has absolutely no idea what to do with herself. Deciding she needs to try to eat something, Sam grabs her cellular phone and heads downstairs to the kitchen. She is in the process of warming some chicken broth when her phone rings and her mother's name and number pop up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Mom! You and Em still shopping?"

"Actually, Sam we're on our way to the E.R. at the base hospital. Emily started throwing up a little while ago and, well, I'm certain she has the same nasty virus that you have."

"I'm on my way, Mom. I'll meet you at the E.R."

"Just be careful, Sweetheart."

(Sam can hear her daughter crying in the background and she immediately goes into combat mode. She is dressed in under 90 seconds flat and calls Steve while running out to her Porsche. By the time he answers, Sam is already on the highway in front of their house and headed to the base.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Steve, Emily's sick. Mom's taking her to the E.R. at the base and I'm on my way there now."

"Virus?"

"Yep."

"I'm on my way. Sam, be careful, Sweetheart!"

"You, too, Sailor. Love you!"

(Steve quickly sticks his head in the door to Danny's office to tell him what's going on and turns to head toward the elevators but finds Ms. Santos standing between him and his objective with her arms crossed in front of her and an expectant expression on her face.)

"I'd like to talk with you, Cmdr. McGarrett."

"You're going to have to wait, Ms. Santos. My daughter is on her way to the Emergency Room."

"Does your daughter not have a mother, Commander?"

"Excuse me?"

(By now, Danny, Kono, and Chin all know the situation with Emily and they are also rapidly making their way to where Steve and Ms. Santos are standing. Danny quickly steps between Steve and the hateful woman allowing Steve to reach the door to the stairs. Ms. Santos is beyond angry and turns her glare on Danny. Kono and Chin both step up on either side of Danny in a show of unity and they, too, are on the receiving end of Ms. Santos' ire.)

"I sincerely hope the three of you have your resumes' up to date because you're all going to be looking for a job in the very near future."

(But not one of the three people standing in front of Melissa McCreedy Santos even blinks. They are all three so furious at the moment that she's lucky to be standing.

As soon as Sam sets foot in the Emergency Room at the base hospital she is directed to a trauma bay where she finds her mother holding Emily and trying her best to calm the frightened little girl. Taking Emily from her mother, Sam holds her sweet baby girl close and immediately starts talking soothingly to her crying daughter. Moments later, Steve joins them and puts his arms around both his wife and his daughter. Cmdr. Cantrell joins them and starts asking Libby questions.)

"How long ago did Emily start throwing up, Mrs. Thrasher?"

"About forty-five minutes ago, and there was absolutely no warning, no indication that she felt bad at all. She just started vomiting."

"Sick, Mommy!"

"I know you are, Baby Girl. Cmdr. Cantrell, can't you give her something for the nausea?"

"I've already ordered something, Cmdr. McGarrett. A nurse will be here with it momentarily. I've also called upstairs and asked your daughter's pediatrician to come down here. We're going to draw some blood, but I feel fairly certain that Emily has the same virus that you did. How are _you_ feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about my baby right now."

"I'm sure you are, Commander, but we're going to take very good care of her. I want to get her started on some I.V. fluids and we'll do that as soon as she gets the anti-nausea meds."

"Thank you, Commander."

(No sooner does the doctor step out than a nurse comes in and gives Emily an injection while Sam holds her precious daughter close. Emily screams loudly and cries that much harder when the nurse gives her the shot and tears quickly spring to Sam's eyes and Steve's, as well. Trying very hard not to cry, Sam kisses Emily's silky dark hair and speaks softly to the little girl in an effort to calm her. She carefully sits on the stretcher in the trauma bay and cradles Emily lovingly in her arms while Libby sits down in the chair near the stretcher and Steve stands next to his wife and daughter. Within a matter of minutes, the anti-nausea medication kicks in and Emily begins to get sleepy. A few minutes later, a nurse comes in to draw blood and start Emily's I.V. and both Sam and Steve talk to their daughter while all this is happening. Twenty minutes later, Cmdr. Stallings, Emily's pediatrician, comes into the curtained off area with Emily's lab results.)

"Emily definitely has the virus. Because she's so young, I'm going to admit her to the hospital so we can keep her on I.V. fluids for a few days."

"But she's going to recover, right?"

"I see no reason why she shouldn't. They're getting a room for her on the Pediatric Unit right now and you can both stay with her if you'd like."

"That goes without saying, Doc. My wife and I won't be going anywhere while our daughter's here."

(Libby heads to Sam's and Steve's to pack some things for them and get Emily's favorite stuffed animal and Sam and Steve accompany their daughter upstairs to her room. Thankfully, the nausea medicine Emily was given has put her right out, and Sam sits in the rocking chair in the room cuddling her sleeping daughter closely while Steve steps over to the window to call Danny and bring him up to speed. Sam can tell from both Steve's facial expression and his end of the conversation that things aren't going too well at the Five- O offices. When he finally ends the call and turns around to walk back over to his wife and daughter, Sam sees the dark frown on her husband's handsome face.)

"What is it, Steve?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Beautiful."

"Steve."

"Really, Sam."

"You might as well tell me, Steve, because you know I'm going to get it out of you eventually."

"Fine. Ms. Santos wasn't too happy that I left the office to come out here, and she's letting Danny and Kono and Chin know it."

"She knows Emily's sick, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, Sam, she knows. Look this woman is a real piece of work. She doesn't like the fact that I placed limitations on her access to the task force so she's trying to throw her weight around and make us think she has the power to shut us down."

"To shut you do . . She can't do that, can she?"

"Of course not. But the Governor did agree to allow someone from Sen. Mills' office to observe Five-O for a few days so we're stuck with this woman."

"Maybe you should go back to the Palace, Steve. Emily's down for the count, I'm here with her, and Mom will be back in a little while."

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere, Sam. I want to be here if Emily wakes up and wants her Daddy and, besides, I need to be here for Emily's Mommy, too."

"I love you, Sailor."

(Melissa McCreedy Santos, taking advantage of the fact that Steve's office is not being used at the moment, is standing near his desk looking out at the smart table where Danny, Kono, and Chin are standing and talking and has her cellular phone to her ear. The expression on her face leaves no doubt that she is not pleased with the turn of events.)

"Twenty bucks says she's on the phone with Sen. Mills."

"Not going to take that bet, Kono. Listen, Steve said they've admitted Emily and have given her something for the nausea and that both he and Sam are going to stay with her at the hospital."

"And that's exactly where they should be!"

"I agree, Kono, but that leaves it up to us to 'entertain' Ms. Santos. So, Chin, think you can muster up the patience to go over some of those case files Kono pulled with her?"

"I think I'd better, Danny. If either one of you tries to talk to her right now it's going to get ugly."

(While Chin invites Ms. Santos to join him in his office, Kono and Danny head into Danny's office so they can talk freely. Chin does his job and has Ms. Santos sitting in front of his monitor so that she cannot see into Danny's office.)

"Steve's not going to want to leave Sam and Emily, Danny, and I don't blame him. I can assure you that, if Eric were in the hospital, Tony and I would be right there with him until he was discharged."

"Yeah, Kono, I know. Same thing with me if it were Grace. But. . ."

"But having Ms. Santos here creates a problem. Having Chin go over some of those old case files I pulled was a great idea but that's not going to keep her busy for too long. We're going to have to come up with something else to keep her occupied."

"Yeah, but let's not forget about Plan B."

(There is a regular-sized hospital bed in Emily's room as well as a baby bed, and Libby walks into the little girl's hospital room to find Sam asleep in the big bed and Steve sitting in the rocking chair holding his sleeping daughter and watching both of his girls.)

"Why don't you put Emily in the baby bed, Steve? You don't have to hold her, you know."

"Yeah, Libby, I know, but . . I _want_ to hold her. I don't want Em to wake up and be scared because she's not in her bed at home, and Sam's still not back to a hundred percent yet, so . . ."

"Say no more. However, Mike's coming over here when he's through playing base commander for the day, and you are going to go down to the cafeteria with him and get something to eat. There are quite enough sick McGarrett's as it is, thank you."

"But, what if Sam and Em are still sleeping and wake up while I'm gone?"

(The look his mother-in-law sends in Steve's direction is one that has him regretting his words as soon as they are out of his mouth.)

"Sorry, Libby. I knew better."

"I would hope so, Son. Now, Sam's still on clear liquids, isn't she?"

"One of the nurses said she'd get a tray sent up for Sam. Em's not going to be eating or drinking anything until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Bless her heart. I've packed enough clothes for you and Sam for a couple of days along with your toiletries and anything else I thought either of you might need, and I've also packed some of Emily's pajamas. . Oh, I also brought both your and Sam's laptops and Emily's panda bear."

"Thanks, Libby, Mr. Snuggles will definitely be helpful when Em wakes up."

"She does love that bear."

"'Course, she does, her Daddy picked it out for her."

(But Sam's voice interrupts Steve's moment.)

" _We_ picked it out for her before she was born, Steve."

"Feeling better, Beautiful?"

"I'm feel fine. In fact, I'm ready to try some solid food."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Sam?"

"Yes, I think it's a great idea. I need to take care of Baby Girl, Steve, and I can't do that if I don't have any energy."

"At least you're already at the hospital in case, you know, you toss your cookies again."

"I have no intention of tossing my cookies again, thank you very much."

"And I'm sure you didn't intend to get sick at the Officer's Club a couple of days ago, either, but you did."

"Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me, Steve?"

"Of course not, Sam! I just don't want you to rush things."

"I'm fine, I promise, and some solid food will do me good."

(Seeing the determined expression on her daughter's face, Libby excuses herself and steps out to the Nurses' station to ask them to change Sam's dinner from a liquid diet to something more substantial. Mike Thrasher, the sight of him in his summer whites taking Libby's breath away, strides down the hall with an air of command that fits him easily and well, and stops at the desk where Libby is standing.)

"How's our granddaughter, Libby?"

"She's asleep at the moment but she has the same virus that Sam has and they're giving her I.V. fluids supplemented with electrolytes. Sam and Steve are both with her."

"Just how sick is Emily?"

"Her pediatrician thinks she'll be just fine in a few days. What's wrong, Mike?"

"Nothing, I hope."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I had a call from Gov. Jameson this afternoon. She wanted to know if I'd ask Adm. Henderson to write a letter of support for the Five-O Task Force."

"Ah, that nasty Mills woman."

"Scuttlebutt has it that Sen. Barbara Mills is running for the Governor's Office in the next election, and she's starting to 'flex her muscles', so to speak. One thing that is definitely on her agenda is shutting down Five-O."

"She wouldn't!"

"Yes, Libby, she will; _if_ she gets elected. She's making a lot of noise about Five-O costing the taxpayer's too much money, and one of her aides showed up at the Palace this morning to observe them for a few days."

"And Steve's here with Sam and Emily. He needs to be in his office working tomorrow, Mike."

"Are you going to tell him he can't be at the hospital with his sick baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

**PART II - CHAPTER FIVE**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: February 16, 2017**

(Although subdued because of the residual effects of the anti-nausea medicine, little Miss Emily Anne McGarrett is awake and sitting in her Daddy's lap when her grandparents walk into her hospital room. Since she's been with her grandmother and both her parents, she holds her little arms up toward her grandfather and Mike immediately tosses his cover on the windowsill, picks her up, and cuddles her close after giving her a kiss on her little cheek.)

"How's Ganpa's sweet girl?"

"I sleepy, Ganpa."

"I know you are, Emily. It's the medicine they gave you. Does your tummy still hurt?"

"No."

"That's good."

"I want Mommy."

"Tired of Ganpa already, Emily?"

"Want Mommy."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Don't be, Sam, I completely understand. I'm taking your husband down to the cafeteria and make sure he eats dinner. I believe they're sending you up a tray from the kitchen, and, yes, your mother told them to make sure it was solid food."

(Although Libby had told him that he was going down to the cafeteria to eat when Mike got to the hospital, Steve has picked up on the fact that his father-in-law seems to have something on his mind. Shortly after they have both gotten their dinner and are seated at a table that enables them both to see all the entrances and exits to the cafeteria because they're both S.E.A.L.s to the core, Mike lets Steve know exactly what's on his mind.)

"I got a call from Gov. Jameson today, Steve. She wanted me to ask Allen Henderson to write a letter of support for Five-O; said she'd ask me to write one as well but it probably wouldn't be a good idea since I was your father-in-law. She also told me that Sen. Barbara Mills has someone from her office observing your task force."

"Her name's Melissa McCreedy Santos, and none of us are too impressed."

"Be that as it may, Son, you all need to play nice with this woman; especially since it seems that the cost of your task force is going to be one of the major planks in the Senator's campaign platform."

"Yeah, Mike, I know. I talked to Danny before you got here and he said she told him and Kono and Chin she hoped they had their resumes' up to date. Of course, the gubernatorial election is over a year away, and Gov. Jameson is extremely popular."

"But you still need to deal carefully with this woman. All it takes are a few well-worded sound bites and she can cast a negative slant on Five-O and Gov. Jameson by association. I'm guessing she wasn't too pleased that you left the office to come out here to the hospital."

"I don't particularly care if she was pleased or not; my daughter comes first."

"And I agree with you one hundred percent but, you might want to re-think staying here twenty-four/seven until Emily is discharged. You really need to go in to your office tomorrow."

"Mike."

"Steve, Sam is going to be here for the duration because she is going to be right where Emily is come Hell or high water. Libby will, most likely, be right here with her and I'll stop in at lunch."

"But, what if Emily wants her Daddy? I can't bear the thought of her crying for me and me not being there for her."

"Well, Son, I'm afraid that this is just the beginning of a life long journey. Sam and Caroline are both grown women, competent officers in the U.S. Navy, married, Sam's a mother, and Caroline will, hopefully someday, be one, too, and I _still_ worry about not being there for them. They'll always be my little girls and, no matter how old she is or whether she's married and has children of her own, Emily will always be your little girl. Fathers and daughters have a very special bond and nothing will ever change that. It's a great responsibility we carry as fathers but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world and I know you wouldn't, either."

"But?"

"But, as fathers we have to pick our battles very carefully. You'll understand this a little better when Emily starts dating."

(And in spite of the seriousness of the situation, Mike nearly laughs out loud at the fiercely dark frown that immediately appears on his son-in-law's face at the mention of Emily dating. However, Mike gets serious again quickly.)

"Steve, if Emily's life was in danger, I would be the first one in line to defend your right, as her father, to be by her side for as long as it took to make sure your child was going to be all right. But, the fact of the matter is that you really do need to let Sam and Libby stay with Emily during the day and you need to be in your office making sure that this Santos woman doesn't create serious problems for your task force. You're not the only person who could be out of a job, Steve. You need to think about Danny, Kono, and Chin, too."

"Damn it, Mike! . . You're right. Okay, I'm going to talk to Sam _and_ Emily and, if Baby Girl and her Mommy don't mind, I'll go to the Palace tomorrow, but I don't have to like it!"

(By the time Steve and Mike get back to Emily's room, Caroline and Danny have arrived and Emily is sitting in her Aunt Caroline's lap and giggling at the silly faces her Uncle Danny is making. As soon as the little girl spies her Daddy, however, she starts reaching for him with a sweet smile on her little face, and Caroline hands her to Steve. Steve takes Emily, sits down next to Sam on the adult-sized bed and the look he sends Danny is all business.)

"What happened after I left the office today, Danny?"

"Ms. Santos went into your office and spent about ten minutes on her cellular phone. When she was done, Chin took her into his office and pulled up some of the case files Kono had already pulled for her to look over. That took a couple of hours and then he volunteered to take her over to the Coroner's office and had Max explain the procedures involved in autopsies conducted in criminal investigations. By the time they got back to the Palace, she wasn't looking too good and mumbled something about seeing us in the morning before she practically ran out the door."

"Chin's a genius."

"Yes, he is, Sam, and Kono and I made sure we told him how much we appreciated him getting that woman out of our hair. Kono and I will deal with her tomorrow since Chin took care of her today."

"Yeah, about that . . ."

(But before Steve can finish his statement, Sam speaks up.)

"Steve will be at work tomorrow, Danny, so neither you nor Kono nor Chin have to worry about babysitting Ms. Santos. Furthermore, you might as well forget about your 'Plan B' because, should you implement it, it's only going to make the somewhat questionable impression Ms. Santos already has of Five-O worse. What the four of you need to do is be on your best behavior and treat Ms. Santos with courtesy and respect, whether she deserves it or not, and be as cooperative as you can within reason."

" _Within reason_ , Sam?"

"Yeah, Steve, within reason. No one, including Sen. Barbara Mills, expects any of you to divulge any information in your database that is considered _classified_."

(And just like that, a huge grin spreads across Steve's handsome face and he leans over to give his wife a very healthy kiss. The only person in the room who has a look of confusion on his face is Danny, and he, of course, needs further clarification.)

"We don't have _that_ many case files in our database that are classified, Sam. How's this going to help us?"

"How about you tell me what files you guys are willing to let Ms. Santos review?"

"Still don't see how that's going to help, Sam."

(And the looks Danny receives from Steve and both of his in-laws and the smack on the arm he gets from his wife confuse him further. Caroline, the adult in the room with the shortest patience, explains.)

"Danny, you idiot, your sister-in-law is the second in command of the naval base. Five-O works closely with the U.S. Navy on quite a few cases which are considered _classified_."

"Okay, but Sam is also Steve's wife. If she retroactively classifies more of our cases than are already classified, we'll be handing Ms. Santos, and Sen. Mills the ammunition they need to shut us down."

"The Governor gave all of you means and immunity so you're not going to be giving anyone anything that can be used against you. Besides, I'm not going to be the one to classify your cases, Danny."

"You're not?"

"Nope."

"Well, Mike can't do it, either, Sam!"

"No, he can't."

"Then _who_ is going to do it?"

"Trust me, Danny."

"And here we go! Trust you, _trust_ you?"

"Yeah, trust me."

(Danny has worked himself up into a teensy bit of a temper, but Sam, and everyone else, for that matter, is cool as a cucumber."

"Are you going to explain this to me, Sam? . . Caroline? . . Anybody?"

"Have you forgotten about an agency called Homeland Security, Danny?"

"Have you forgotten the Navy's liaison to Homeland Security is an Admiral who didn't want to cooperate with us on getting rid of Mark Andrews and Irina Kasavich, Sam?"

"That was then and this is now, Danny. Adm. Larry Carr is no longer the Navy's liaison with Homeland. Adm. William Compton is and he likes us; a lot."

"And just how do you know that?"

"Because, Son, Will Compton was on my first S.E.A.L. team and he and Jonathan Murdock were also good friends."

"That's . . Good."

"Okay, Romeo, now that all is well, tell everyone goodnight and let's go home, Emily's already asleep and Sam and Steve need to get some rest, too."

(But just as Caroline and Danny and Libby and Mike are about to leave the room, Sam stops them for one, last thing.)

"Danny, if Ms. Santos gets within three feet of Steve while she's observing you guys, please tell Kono to take her out."

"Because Kono's a woman?"

"Because she knows I'd take out any woman who might want to _closely observe_ Tony."

"O-kay."

(Steve and Kono arrive at the Palace at the same time the next morning and he is somewhat perplexed by the expression on her face. They have been waiting on the coffee maker for several minutes, and, when he can stand it no more, he starts asking questions.)

"Something I should know about?"

"Nope."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"So, why aren't you yelling at me for being here instead of at the hospital with Sam and Emily?"

"Because I understand why you need to be here."

"How th . . . Did Sam call you or did you call her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. What do you think of dumping Plan B and going with Sam's idea, which I assume is Plan C?

"Beats going with Plan D?"

"Which is?"

"Sam and I are going to Ninja up, follow Melissa McCreedy Santos home, and kill her."

"Plan C it is."

(Danny and Chin arrive and Steve quickly brings Chin up to speed on Plan C so that they'll all be on the same page regarding their "guest". Just as he is finishing his explanation, Steve's cellular phone rings and Sam's number pops up on the caller I.D.)

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Put me on speaker, please."

"Um, okay. . Go ahead."

"Good morning. After Adm. Compton at Homeland Security had the opportunity to review Five-O's case files, he feels it is in the best interest of National Security to classify all you files with the exception of a select few at this time. I have just emailed the list of files that are _not_ subject to 'eyes only' classification to you. Should anyone outside of your task force request information from any of the classified case files, you are to refuse them access and direct them to Homeland Security. Please understand that this is a Federal Directive that supersedes any other agency of a municipal, county, or state government. Is there anything else I can do for you this morning?"

"Um, no, I think that about does it."

"Good. You will be receiving an email with written authorization for the classification of the aforementioned case files from Homeland Security within the next thirty minutes. Have yourselves a nice day."

(And without another word Sam disconnects the call. Steve, Danny, and Chin are all smiling but Kono isn't and her next words wipe the grins of the faces of her three co-workers.)

"We've got an effective means of keeping Ms. Santos out of our case files, but we still have to keep her entertained for the remainder of the time she's going to be with us. I suggest you three figure something out. I'm going into my office and do some actual work."

(And the now frowning young men all watch as Kono does, indeed, walk into her office and sit down behind her desk. Turning to look at one another, they appear to be individually trying to come up with a viable game plan.)

"Okay, Chin's already taken her to see Max so we can't do that again. We don't have an open case at the moment so we have no one to question, no leads to follow-up on, and no evidence to review. . . Guys, this is not good!"

"No kidding, Pineapple Boy."

"Hey!"

"You two need to stop that or Kono will be calling Sam and Caroline and telling them you two are behaving like two year-olds."

"Oh, and you're _not_ frustrated with the situation, Chin?"

"Didn't say that, but calling each other names and arguing between ourselves isn't going to help."

"Never thought I'd say this, but . ."

"Yeah, Danny, I'm with you. We need a case and we need it yesterday. Look, how about we all head to our offices and find something to do. If Kono found some actual work to do, I'm sure we will, too. When Ms. Santos gets here, we'll explain to her how we go about interviewing suspects and witnesses, work with H.P.D. and the crime scene people, etc."

"Sounds like a game plan, Steve."

(When Melissa McCreedy Santos arrives at the Five-O offices, she observes all four members of the task force working in their offices. Today, Ms. Santos is wearing a tight-fitting black pants suit with a tailored jacket and a sleeveless blouse in a bright fuchsia which buttons up the front. Kono sees Ms. Santos open two more of the buttons on her blouse, which exposes more than a healthy dose of cleavage, and instantly knows what the obnoxious woman is planning. Sure enough, after dropping her hand bag on the make-shift desk assigned to her, Ms. Santos puts a pleasant smile on her face and heads straight for Steve's office. Opening the glass door, Ms. Santos walks right in and makes herself comfortable in one of the two chairs in front of Steve's desk. To his credit, he has yet to look up from the file in his hands. Undaunted, the woman makes sure that she presents the most alluring picture possible and waits for Steve to look up. Much to her surprise, Steve's expression is anything but responsive when he finally does look at her. In fact, she cannot read his facial expression at all, but he does not appear to be affected by her appearance in the least. For just a moment, the self-assured smile on Ms. Santos' face falters but she quickly recovers.)

"Good morning, Cmdr. McGarrett. We got off to somewhat of a rocky start yesterday. I was a bit . . Harsh, and I would like to apologize. I thought we might start over."

"Certainly, Ms. Santos. I understand that Det. Kelly reviewed some of our case files with you. I believe he also took you over to the Morgue yesterday and Dr. Bergman explained autopsy procedures as related to our cases."

"Um, yes, that was most . . Informative."

"Today, Det. Williams and Off. Montgomery are going to go over our interview procedures for both suspects and witnesses with you. We also plan to give you a detailed explanation of how we work with the Honolulu Police Department and other agencies, and what steps are taken to process crime scenes and evidence. They will be glad to answer any questions you might have regarding these aspects of our investigative process."

"Well, you seem to have planned the entire day for me. I, however prefer to set my own agenda, starting with a complete review of all your case files; not just the ones you selected for me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Santos, but the files we selected for you are the only ones that we can share with you."

"And why is that, Cmdr. McGarrett?"

"Because the rest of them have been classified as 'eyes only' by the Department of Homeland Security. It would be a violation of Federal law for us to allow you access to any other files. Unfortunately, you do not have the proper security clearances."

"I see. Perhaps you could answer some questions I have about some of your procedures."

"I'd be glad to, Ms. Santos, as long as you don't ask me about anything connected to the classified cases. What would you like to know?"

"I thought you and I could discuss my questions over lunch, Commander. There's a restaurant at the Royal Hawaiian that I'm particularly fond of and I'm sure you would enjoy having lunch on one their outside patios."

"I'll be going out to the base hospital to see my daughter at lunch, Ms. Santos. I can answer any questions you may have right here and right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**PART II - CHAPTER SIX**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: February 25, 2017**

(For the next hour, Steve answers questions from Ms. Santos that seem, at least to him, to be superficial and which she could find the answers to in any newspaper article ever written about the Five-O task force. After he's been "playing nice" for an hour or so, Danny sticks his head in the door and invites Ms. Santos to join him and Kono in his office so they can review the procedures for questioning both suspects and witnesses. Steve cuts the woman off before she can voice an objection by telling her he will make himself available for more questions later in the day. Unable to come up with a way to circumvent Danny without looking like a whining bureaucrat, Ms. Santos reluctantly heads into Danny's office. Relieved that the woman is _finally_ out of his office, Steve immediately calls Sam to check on their daughter.)

"Hey, Sailor, are you behaving?"

"Yes, Sam, I'm being a good boy. In fact, I've just spent the last hour or so answering some of the most mundane questions I've ever been asked for our 'guest'. You'll also be glad to know that Ms. Santos hasn't yet done anything which would require you and Kono to switch to Plan D."

"You said 'yet', Steve, and there's a lot of hours left in the day."

"How's Emily?"

"She's feeling much better today, thank God. The supplemented I.V. fluids seem to be doing the trick. In fact, Cmdr. Stallings was in here a little while ago and said they were going to send her some Jell-O© and broth up for lunch. If she can keep it down, along with what they're going to send her for dinner, he may discharge her tomorrow."

"That's good news. How are you feeling, Beautiful?"

"Great. Cmdr. Cantrell also stopped by and said he was going to approve me to go back on Active Duty day after tomorrow."

"You don't sound too excited about that, Sam."

"I'm worried about Emily, Steve."

"You just said she might be discharged tomorrow; that's a good thing."

"I know."

"Sam, Emily will be fine while you're gone to Washington. She'll be with your mom during the day, and I'll be with her every night."

"I know."

"Caroline and Danny and Kono and Tony, and Lana and Chin will also be around, and you know that Gracie and Eric will keep her busy."

"I know."

"Sam, are you crying?"

"Yeah."

"Sweetheart, you're Emily's mother and nothing will ever change that. She loves you very much and she knows you love her, too. Sure you're going to be gone for a couple of weeks, and you'll both miss each other while you're gone, but you'll be back home in no time."

"I'm sorry, Steve. You have a lot on your plate right now with this observer and here I am crying over something silly."

"If it upsets you it's not something silly, Sam."

"I'm not thinking with my brain, Steve. I'm thinking with my heart."

"I know you are, Beautiful, and that's not necessarily a bad thing; especially when it concerns our daughter."

"You know what? I'm going to go to Washington and testify before that Senate committee, answer all their questions as many times as I have to, and then I'm coming home, and it is _not_ going to take me two weeks."

"That's my girl. I'll see you in a little while, Beautiful. Love you."

(Danny and Kono are "double-teaming" Ms. Santos in that they are rapidly, but thoroughly, explaining their techniques for questioning both suspects and witnesses, and they're not really allowing the woman the opportunity to get a word in edgewise. Steve walks out in the hallway and catches Danny's eye and Danny slips out of his office.)

"Looks like you and Kono have Ms. Santos occupied for the moment. Is she asking any intelligent questions?"

"We're not really giving her the chance to say much of anything. How's Emily this morning?"

"Better. They're going to let her have some Jell-O© and broth for lunch and, if she keeps that down, they're going to do the same thing for dinner. They may let her go home tomorrow."

"Good. I know both you and Sam would much rather have her at home than in the hospital. And, speaking of my sister-in-law, how's Sam?"

"She's also better. Her doctor is going to clear her to return to Active Duty day after tomorrow."

"Is she still going to Washington?"

"She is if she doesn't get sick again and Emily's okay."

"Listen, Steve, I know this isn't the best time for someone from Sen. Mills' office to be here observing us, and I know you'd rather be at the hospital with Sam and Emily, but she _is_ here and we're dealing with her. If you want to stay at the hospital this afternoon instead of coming back here, do it. Kono and Chin and I can handle Ms. Santos."

"I appreciate that, Danny, and I know the three of you can handle her, but I'll be back after lunch. I can't tell you why, but I've got a feeling."

"Yeah, so do I. Something's not right with Ms. Santos."

"Exactly, and, since we don't know what's up with her, I think we all four need to be here to keep an eye on her."

"Okay, go see your wife and daughter and give Emily a kiss from her Uncle Danny."

"Danny, I really do appreciate this. You and I, well, we pick on one another sometimes, but I know it's because we just need to vent. I really am glad you're my brother-in-law, and I'm also very grateful you're on the task force. You're damned good at your job, and Five-O wouldn't be nearly as successful without you."

"Wow, that's. . Thanks, Steve. Okay, I'm going back in my office and make sure Kono doesn't kill Ms. Santos."

(The entire time he is driving to the naval base, Steve's thoughts are on Melissa McCreedy Santos and the bad feeling he has about her. The fact that Danny also thinks something's screwy with the woman validates the fact that Steve's instincts are on target. Not wanting anything to upset either his wife or his daughter, Steve forces his "spidey senses" to behave and, by the time he walks into Emily's hospital room, he has a loving smile on his face. Sam is sitting in the rocking chair in the room with Emily in her lap and they are both laughing at a cartoon that is on the television. As soon as Emily spies her Daddy, she reaches her little arms up to him and, being careful of her I.V., Steve plucks her from her mother's arms and cuddles her close. A big, sloppy kiss on his cheek from his little girl is his reward followed by one from his beautiful wife who is now standing and offering him the rocking chair. Sitting down and carefully settling Emily on his lap, Steve looks at his wife and daughter and sends up a silent prayer of thanks for the two people he loves more than life.)

"Are you being a good girl for Mommy, Emily?"

"I a good girl. Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Emily, and we both love Mommy."

"Mommy loves us!"

(And, for the moment, all is right with both Sam's and Steve's world. A nurse brings in Sam's and Emily's lunch trays and Steve feeds Emily. Sam quietly watches her husband and daughter while she eats her own lunch and a peace settles over her. The only thing that causes her the least, little bit of concern is her upcoming trip to Washington. . . .

Citing the need to run some errands during lunch, Ms. Santos leaves the Palace and heads straight to Senator's Honolulu office. Once she and Sen. Mills are seated across from one another, they discuss their progress.)

"I hope you have something positive to report, Melissa."

"This assignment is proving to be more difficult than I first thought, Senator."

"Oh? In what way?"

"I haven't yet been able to speak to Cmdr. McGarrett outside his office."

"Time is running out. Pat Jameson isn't going to allow you to remain there forever."

"I'm aware of that, Ma'am."

"Then why haven't you taken care of the situation?"

"I am trying."

"Obviously, not hard enough. I didn't hire you because you graduated from Harvard Law, Melissa. I hired you because you are your mother's daughter. You've been an intricate part of my plan to take the Governor's office for quite some time. You knew exactly what was expected of you from day one."

"Senator, I promise you that. ."

"Don't promise me anything! Do your damned job!"

(Thirty minutes later, Melissa McCreedy Santos returns to the Five-O offices at the Palace with a mixture of anger and desperation running through her. Her mother and Sen. Barbara Mills were college roommates and the Senator has promised to help Melissa reach her goal of being named an Associate Justice of the U.S. Supreme Court one day. The only thing the Senator has asked in return is Melissa's help in bringing down Five-O, and, in turn, Pat Jameson. Having researched the task force extensively upon accepting the assignment from the Senator, Melissa knows that she won't find one, single thing either in their case files or while she is observing them that will accomplish her task. In fact, she as much as told the Senator so, and that's when the two of them came up with an alternate plan. Schooling her features into what she hopes is a pleasant countenance, she, once again, joins Danny and Kono in Danny's office.

When Steve arrives at the Palace a few minutes later, he finds that his three teammates are keeping their guest occupied and decides to join them. Although she appears to be interested in what Danny and Kono and Chin are saying, Steve's gut is telling him Ms. Santos is not what she seems. When they have finally finished their presentation, Ms. Santos immediately asks Steve if they can continue their discussion from the morning and the two of the move to his office. Danny and Chin are feeling pretty good about how things have progressed during the course of the day but Kono is not happy at all.)

"That woman is up to something, and I don't like it."

"Well, yeah, Kono, she's looking for something Sen. Mills can use to make us look bad."

"That's not all."

"You know something Danny and I don't, Cuz?"

"Maybe."

(And Kono heads into her office leaving Danny and Chin staring after her with confused expressions on their faces. In Steve's office, he is beginning to get more than a little annoyed with the woman sitting on the other side of his desk. It has not escaped his notice that her clothing choices lean toward the provocative and her manner, toward him, at least, is becoming more and more suggestive. Glancing up, he sees Kono staring into his office with her arms crossed in front of her and he knows exactly why her eyes are narrowed on Ms. Santos. An hour later, Ms. Santos leaves for the day and Kono makes a beeline for Steve's office. He holds both hands up defensively in an attempt to ward her off.)

"I've got this, Kono."

"Do you, Steve? Do you _really_ understand what that woman's trying to do here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I hope you do because I so do not like what I'm seeing!"

"Neither do I, and I promise you that she won't succeed."

"Don't promise me, Steve; promise Sam!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I knew better. The sooner that woman is gone the better!"

"I'm right there with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**PART II - CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: February 25, 2017**

(Samantha McGarrett knows her husband quite well and, when he returns to the hospital at the end of the day, she immediately realizes that something is bothering him. Libby and Mike are already at the hospital when Steve gets there and Mike, too, knows something's worrying his son-in-law. As Libby and Mike are keeping Emily occupied, Sam grabs Steve's arm and they step out into the hallway. As soon as the door to Emily's room closes, Sam crosses her arms in front of her and sends an inquisitive look in her husband's direction.)

"You might as well tell me everything, Steve, because something is obviously bothering you. When you're upset, I'm upset so, let's have it; every, single, gory detail. It's Sen. Mills' aide, isn't it?"

"That woman is either the world's biggest idiot or she's not really there to observe the task force, Sam. We've done everything possible to bring her up to speed on how the task force works, she either isn't listening or can't comprehend what we're telling her, and I'm willing to bet it's the former instead of the latter. She's asking questions I would expect from a third grader; not a graduate of Harvard Law."

"And you can't figure out the _real_ reason for her presence at Five-O?"

"I've got an idea and so does Kono. You're not going to like it."

"You're right, Steve, I _don't_ like it, but I trust you and I know you love me so we're both just going to have to deal with it until that woman is out of your office. I think it's time that Melissa McCreedy Santos met Mrs. Steven J. McGarrett. You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, Beautiful, but I thought you wanted to stay here with Emily while she's in the hospital."

"My mother can stay with Emily for a couple of hours tomorrow, Sailor, and Emily will be just fine."

"Okay, then. Why don't you come down to the Palace around eleven-thirty tomorrow morning and you can meet her."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, Emily seems to be feeling much better and she's having a good time with Ganpa and Ganma, and I don't want anything to spoil her evening. You and I are going to go back in that room and we're going be happy and upbeat if it kills us. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

(And Ms. Santos is put completely out of Sam's and Steve's thoughts for the most of the evening. Emily is especially excited when not only Grace but little Eric Montgomery and their parents stop by for a visit, as well. The fact that Sam and Kono find a moment to step out in the hallway for a few minutes is not lost on Steve, and he has no doubt that Melissa McCreedy Santos is the topic of discussion for those two ladies. Sure enough, Sam and Kono are both wearing smiles when they step back into the room. . . .

Ms. Santos arrives at the Palace promptly at eight the next morning and heads straight to Steve's office. He nearly laughs out loud at her appearance as she is wearing a blue skirt that's even shorter than the one she had on the first day, a tightly-fitting, purple tank top that makes it quite obvious she's not wearing a bra, and a tailored, blue jacket that does very little to hide her chest. Instead of wearing her hair up as she has for the past two days, today it is down and styled in a way that looks like she just climbed out of bed. Her make-up, too, is much more dramatically done, and the overall effect screams, "I'm yours, take me to bed!" Never once does Steve allow his gaze to dip lower than her eyes and his body language exhibits boredom; much to Ms. Santos' dismay. Again, her questions about the task force are superficial. When Steve finally allows a smile to break through, Melissa is relieved that she is finally getting to the man. However, when Steve stands up and starts around his desk, she turns to see a stunningly beautiful blonde, with a brilliant smile on her face, walking directly toward Steve's office, and realizes that his smile is for the other woman and not her. The blonde steps into Steve's office, and his arms, and receives a hug and kiss on the cheek from the Commander. Steve and the blonde turn toward Melissa and she stands uncertainly. She is suddenly very aware of the picture she must present because the woman with Steve is dressed in a mint-green, linen sundress that fits her form flatteringly and brings out the green in her emerald eyes. Her make-up is tastefully done and her blonde hair falls in shiny, soft waves down her back and around her shoulders. The woman's figure is perfection and she moves with an easy grace; quite different from Melissa's own appearance.)

"Ms. Santos, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Samantha. Sam, this is Melissa McCreedy Santos. She works for Sen. Barbara Mills, and is here observing for a few days."

"Hello, Ms. Santos. I hope you haven't been bored to tears while you've been here."

"No, Mrs. McGarrett, I haven't. Of course, I did some research on Five-O before I came here to observe them in action, but I've learned quite a bit more thanks to your husband and the other members of his team."

"Steve's nothing if not thorough and so are Danny, Kono, and Chin. They're all quite good at what they do, but they sometimes get a little carried away so don't be afraid to let them know if they're making you crazy."

"Thank you. I won't."

"If you'll excuse us, Ms. Santos, I promised my wife I'd take her to lunch today. Our daughter is much better and we hope to take her home tomorrow. Since Sam was also ill earlier in the week and has been with Emily at the hospital the entire time, my mother-in-law and I decided she needed a little break."

"Of course. It was very nice meeting you, Mrs. McGarrett."

"And you, Ms. Santos."

(Telling Danny that she will be back after lunch, Melissa leaves the Palace and drives to her apartment; her heart pounding furiously the entire time. By the time she reaches her apartment and is standing in front of the mirror over the sink in her bathroom, she is physically sick to her stomach. Samantha McGarrett is beyond beautiful and there is no doubt in Melissa's mind that Steve McGarrett is hopelessly in love with his wife. How in God's name is she going to be able to accomplish what Sen. Mills has asked of her, especially after what Cmdr. McGarrett told her just before his wife arrived at the Palace.

Sam and Steve are seated in a quiet corner of a popular restaurant not far from the Palace waiting on their lunch, and Steve smiles as he looks at his wife sitting across the table from him and reaches for her hand.)

"You, Mrs. McGarrett, are one incredibly beautiful, amazing woman, and I love you with everything I have in me and then some."

"I love you, too, Steve; forever and always. . . So, do you think meeting me has changed Ms. Santos' mind?"

"She got the message, Sam."

"Not what I asked, Steve. I'm still not convinced that she's going to go away quietly."

"But she _is_ going to go away, Sweetheart, and I really don't care if she goes quietly or not."

"You need to care. If Ms. Santos gives the Senator a negative report on Five-O, she's going to have that much more ammunition to use to shut down the task force."

"Our record stands for itself, Sam. We've gotten some really bad people off the streets of Hawaii not to mention several well-known international criminals."

"I'm well-aware of that, Steve, but sometimes it's a case of not what you do but who you know that makes the difference. Barbara Mills is a seasoned politician and she did manage to get elected to the State Senate. She's going to run against Gov. Jameson in the next gubernatorial election, and, right now, she's working as hard as she can to find any and everything she can to use against Gov. Jameson in the election. If she can connect something . . . _Anything_ that's the least bit negative to the Governor, it only works in her favor come election time. Five-O is Pat Jameson's brainchild, and, while you all have done a great deal of good for this state, that will all but be forgotten if Barbara Mills can associate anything negative to the task force or any of you individually."

"There's nothing negative to associate with any of us, Sam, nothing. Danny, Kono, Chin, and I are about as squeaky clean as anyone can be, and you know it."

"Yes, I do, but that woman is all but handing herself to you on a silver platter, Steve, and that's definitely not okay. I know you aren't going to intentionally fall for her little game, but appearances mean a great deal. Please make sure that, whenever Ms. Santos is around, other people are, too. We both know that a lot people tend to believe nasty rumors when they hear them; doesn't matter whether they're true or not."

"Sam, I promise you that I'm on to Ms. Santos and so are Danny, Kono, and Chin. They've got my back and I've got theirs."

"I really hate that I have to leave for Washington day after tomorrow."

"So do I, Beautiful, but we both know you have to go. Look, I've already told Ms. Santos that today will be her last day observing us so, as of 1700 hours, we won't have to worry about her anymore."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sailor. It took me all of thirty seconds to figure out she's one conniving female."

(Melissa gets back to the Palace before Steve does and she finds Kono and Danny standing at the smart table looking over some reports. She drops her purse on the desk Kono had set-up for her and strolls over to join them.)

"I guess Cmdr. McGarrett told you that today will be the last one I spend with all of you."

"Actually, he didn't. I'm assuming you have everything need for your report, Ms. Santos?"

"I have just about everything I need, Det. Williams. I must say, the four of you have managed to apprehend quite a few dangerous criminals. However, I'm not totally convinced that these same individuals wouldn't have been arrested by local law enforcement agencies had your task force not been in existence."

"At the cost of how many more lives, Ms. Santos?"

"I'm sorry, Off. Montgomery, I don't understand your question."

"Then allow me to rephrase. How much longer would it have taken other law enforcement agencies to apprehend the criminals Five-O did, and how many more people would have died in the process?"

"I have no way of knowing that, Off. Montgomery, and neither do you. Now, I believe one of you was going to explain how you prepare for giving testimony. I'd like to have that information before I leave."

(Danny, having realized that Kono is on a very, very short leash where Ms. Santos is concerned, shows the woman into his office and proceeds to give her the information she requested. Surprisingly, Melissa McCreedy Santos seems to be very attentive to all the information she is given during the course of the afternoon and politely thanks Steve for Five-O's cooperation before she leaves the Palace at the end of the day. All of them are relieved that the woman is finally gone, but Steve and Kono are still a little apprehensive.

Once again, Emily's hospital room is full of visitors with everyone who was present the night before and the addition of Chin and Lana. Emily is going to be discharged the next morning and, since Sam is leaving the day after for Washington, it is decided that everyone will gather at the Thrasher's house for an afternoon cookout. By the time everyone has gone home, Emily is asleep in Steve's arms and Sam isn't too far behind her. After very carefully placing his daughter in the baby bed and making sure she's all tucked in, Steve eases in beside Sam and pulls her into his arms. In no time at all, all three McGarretts are sound asleep.)


	8. Chapter 8

**PART II - CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Title: "Salvation Series: It's A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood"**

 **Author: Michelle Heath**

 **Rating: MA for adult situations and language**

 **Summary: Story #10 in the Salvation Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I so do not own Hawaii Five-O; unfortunately! All original characters are the property of the author!**

 **Date Written: March 2, 2017**

(Emily's pediatrician discharges her bright and early Saturday morning and Sam and Steve waste no time getting her home where they are all much more comfortable. Emily is much better and was given more solid food her last day in the hospital so she is nearly jumping up and down to go to Ganma's and Ganpa's as soon as possible. Her mother, however, has decided that, after spending the last few days and nights at the hospital, she is going to take a nice, long bath. No sooner has Sam stated her intention than Emily begins to fret and whimper that she really wants to go to her grandparents; now. Sam firmly tells her daughter that she is just going to have to wait and heads into the master bath. Steve nearly laughs out loud at the sight of his little daughter, standing in the middle of his and Sam's bedroom with her hands on her hips and looking remarkably like her mother, staring after Sam with a frown on her beautiful, little face. Emily suddenly remembers that her Daddy is standing nearby and turns to Steve with a determined expression, also exactly like one of her mother's, on her face.)

"Wanna go to Ganma's, Daddy."

"We'll go to Ganma's, Em; later."

"Wanna go NOW!"

"We're going later, Emily."

"GO NOW!"

"Stop that right this minute, Emily Anne McGarrett!"

(And Emily's face screws up into a pre-crying expression as Sam's laughter can be heard floating out from the bathroom. A fiercely dark frown now on his own face, Steve crouches down next to his crying, yet still defiant, daughter.)

"Emily, your mother has had a rough week and she wants to relax a little bit. You, young lady, are going to stop this crying and screaming this instant and behave yourself or we will _not_ be going to Ganma's and Ganpa's."

(And then Emily's lower lip starts to tremble and tears form in her eyes and Steve almost caves . He truly wants to pick his daughter up and give her a reassuring hug but he knows that, if he does, she will have won. Forcing himself to remain stern, he stands up and crosses his arms in front of his chest and frowns down at his little girl.)

"If you don't stop crying right this minute, you and I will not be going anywhere, Miss McGarrett. We will be staying right here while your mother goes to Ganma's and Ganpa's. Do you understand?"

(And just like that, Emily stops crying, adopts a pose that is identical to her father's and frowns up at him. After several seconds in which father and daughter attempt to stare one another down, Emily suddenly runs into the master bath as fast as her little legs will carry her with her father on her heels. Sam, who is leaning back in their jetted tub thoroughly enjoying the warm, swirling water as it helps work the kinks out of her muscles, is smiling as she opens her eyes, lifts her head, and gazes at her husband and her daughter. Emily is standing on the long, tiled step next to the tub and is looking at her mother with mutiny in her eyes. Steve is standing a little ways back with his hands on his hips and a dark frown on his handsome face. Sam really wants to laugh out loud at Emily's expression but knows that it would definitely not be the correct thing to do at the moment. Taking her daughter's little hand in hers, Sam manages to keep her amusement at bay and sends a stern look in Emily's direction.)

"Emily, I am taking a bath and that's all there is to it. You are going to behave for Daddy and let me. If you don't behave, you and your father will, indeed, be staying right here while I go to Ganma's and Ganpa's and play with Gracie and Eric. Don't you want to play with Gracie and Eric?"

(And now the little girl is quite unsure of herself as both her mother and father seem to be mad at her. Looking from her mother to her father and back again, she slowly nods her head after deciding it would not be a good thing to yell at her mother.)

"Daddy's going to take you to your room so you can help him pick out an outfit to wear while I finish my bath. When I'm done, I'm going to give you a bath and then we'll go to Ganma's and Ganpa's. Of course, you have to be a really good girl or you won't go. Understand?"

"I be a good girl, Mommy."

"Okay, then. I love you, Emily, forever and then some."

"Love you, too, Mommy."

"Come on, Em, let's go find you something to wear."

(By the time all three McGarrett's are ready to leave their house, Emily is behaving like a little angel but Steve still has a little frown on his face. Sam knows exactly why Steve is frowning and she can't resist messing with him as they get into his truck.)

"She comes by it honestly, Steve. In fact, she got a double dose of it."

"No kidding."

(And both parents finally give it up and laugh because Emily definitely has a stubborn streak a mile wide and, yes, she did, indeed, get that particular trait from both her parents. . . .

As it turns out, the McGarrett's are the last to arrive at the Thrasher's beach house and Emily makes a beeline for Grace and Eric as soon as they reach the back deck. Chin, Lana, and Tony are on the deck sorting out floats for Eric and Emily and Lana tells Sam and Steve they are going to take Grace and both babies down to the beach. Assured that their daughter is in good hands, Sam and Steve head inside and find Libby, Mike, Caroline, Danny, and Kono in the Thrasher's kitchen and den. Sam jumps right in to help her sister put together a salad while Lobby finishes frosting a cake. Mike and Danny are sitting on the high-backed bar stools on the den side of the breakfast bar and Steve joins them after retrieving a beer for himself and a glass of white wine for Sam. . . .

Melissa McCreedy Santos stands at her bedroom window and looks out onto the beautiful gardens which surround her building. She is much more calm and relaxed than she was the day before and she feels quite certain that she knows exactly how she's going to accomplish the task Sen. Mills set out for her. Samantha McGarrett will be leaving Hawaii the following afternoon at two o'clock for Washington, D.C. and is expected to be there for the better part of two weeks. Melissa picked up that little bit of news when she overheard Det. Williams and Det. Kelly talking yesterday afternoon, and that gave her an excellent idea. There is, of course, the McGarrett's daughter to be considered but Melissa knows how she's going to get around that particular problem. Yes, indeed, she is feeling much better about completing her assignment. Meeting Cmdr. McGarrett's wife was a bit startling, but it also gave her an idea of how to proceed. Steve McGarrett won't realize he's in serious trouble until it's too late, and Sen. Mills will get exactly what she wants; a guaranteed way of shutting down the Five-O task force. . . .

Thanks to Lana and Gracie, Emily is thoroughly worn out by the time the McGarretts get home and goes right to sleep as soon as Sam gives her a bath and gets her in her pajamas. Although both Sam and Steve love their daughter more than life, they are both also glad that she went right to sleep. Sam's leaving for Washington tomorrow and they both want as much time together as possible before she leaves. Sam is just stepping into their bedroom from the master bath when Steve steps into their bedroom from Emily's room.

Sam is wearing a peach lace nightgown that leaves very little to the imagination and Steve's heart rate kicks up a couple of notches. When she walks straight toward him with a sexy, little smile on her beautiful face, he's toast and they both know it. In one, smooth motion, Steve scoops Sam up into his arms and then deposits her on their bed allowing his body to cover hers. For just a moment, Steve stops dead still and simply gazes into Sam's beautiful, emerald green eyes. The love that he sees there nearly overwhelms him and he prays that she can see the same emotion in his eyes. Ever so slowly, he lowers his head to claim her sweet mouth with his and the magic begins as Sam returns his kiss with all the love in her heart. She slowly slides her hands under his tee shirt, over the muscles of his back and begins to pull the shirt up so that he is forced to break their kiss in order to remove it. The sight of her husband's bare chest and hard muscles heightens Sam's arousal. Steve kisses his way down her neck and to the sweet spot where her neck and shoulder join and bites down gently before bathing the area with his tongue which sends tiny, electric shocks throughout Sam's body. Shifting slightly, he pulls the narrow straps of Sam's nightgown from her shoulders and slides the lacy material down until her full breasts are bared to his gaze and his very clever mouth. Latching onto one nipple and suckling gently, he slides his large hand over her other breast and his thumb over her nipple as she gasps in sensual delight. Sam is trying her best to get her hands between their bodies so she can undo his belt and unbutton his jeans but Steve isn't through, yet. He moves his mouth to her other breast and gently bites down on her nipple before soothing it with his tongue and Sam's breathing becomes even more labored. Her hands flutter helplessly over his broad, muscled shoulders and back as Steve steadily heightens her arousal. Finally, he moves back up to capture her mouth with his and Sam is able to accomplish her task. As soon as her cool fingers wrap around the silken steel of his erection he sucks in a harsh breath and lifts his head so he can lose himself in the emerald green pools of Sam's eyes. Wordlessly, he helps her get rid of both her lacy nightgown and his jeans and shorts and they are skin to skin. Steve slides into his wife's body ever so slowly and they both shudder with the sheer perfection of their joining. Framing Sam's face with his hands, Steve whispers sweet words of love to her as he begins moving inside of her. She answers with promises of her love for him and pulls his face down to hers for an achingly sweet kiss as he increases the pace of their lovemaking until she is clinging to him and begging him to take her to the stars. Too soon, they are both floating in the sweet glow they always find together. Pulling Sam's warm body close to his, Steve gently kisses her temple and they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

The next afternoon at 1350 hours, Steve and Emily kiss Sam goodbye and watch as she walks up the ramp of a C-130 transport plane. Emily is just fine until the plane carrying her mother is airborne and quickly fades into the sky. As soon as the aircraft is out of sight, however, Emily tears up and, flinging her little arms around her Daddy's neck, buries her head in his shoulder and starts to cry. Steve knows exactly how his daughter feels but his job is to keep his little girl happy and busy so she won't miss her mother too much, and he's hoping that doing so will keep him from missing Sam too badly, as well. _Yeah,_ _ **that**_ _was a pretty stupid thought, McGarrett!_


End file.
